


Pidge never thought they'd like cats

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Ship Pidge with everyone, T for some language, because they do, don't tell me pidge and lance don't like cats, hints of shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to Earth so Lance and Hunk can visit their families, Pidge adopts a stray kitten and decides to sneak it onto the ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I came up with after seeing everyone drawing pics of the paladins with cats. Enjoy~ \\(0u0\\)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Voltron or the characters, only the fics that I write about them.

"Alright, guys. You've got a couple thousand ticks here before the wormhole closes, keep that in mind." Allura said as she fiddled with the ship's controls. "I'll give you a warning if you don't come back soon, but try to be quick about it." As she finished her sentence, the ship slowly landed in the middle of nowhere; the only thing in sight was plains, grass, and a forest in the distance.

"Don't worry about it, princess." Lance said with a wide smirk. He wiggled an eyebrow for further emphasis, "You know, back in the Garrison, they used to call me The Flash for how quickly I could get things done." Lance had a hand placed firmly on his lip and tried his best smolder, hoping to get a good reaction.

Allura just stared at him with a blank face and sighed heavily. Just wait until he's gone, it'll be much quieter. "...That's lovely." Lance looked almost hurt, but quickly replaced it with his usual smug expression. Shiro cleared his throat, and the paladins turned to him, waiting for him to speak.

"We don't have much time here, so let's not waste it. Lance and Hunk, that goes for you too. I know you're going to want to stay with your families for as long as possible, but keep in mind that we're on a schedule here." He said, giving the two in question a long stare before letting them go. Shiro, Keith, and Pidge had managed to convince Allura and Coran to take a quick break and had to Earth in order to stop Hunk and Lance from feeling homesick. Besides, they could only take so many complaints before it got old. Though they themselves had nowhere to call home on Earth, the three still agreed to go to see what they had missed the most; the scenery. Shiro missed the ocean and the waves, but never really talked to anyone but Allura about it. Pidge had found themselves wanting to be surrounded by trees, in the middle of nowhere, or having the urge to explore small caves. They even missed the small parks they used to go to when they felt lonely. Keith just wanted to be anywhere, to be honest. He didn't miss any specific part of Earth, but rather just wound up wanting to be with the wildlife there. Sure, he liked each new system's aliens and animal-like creatures, but he always did like big dogs, and the annoying birds that chirped outside his shack's windows, and snakes (because they're cool).

Pidge wandered off into the distant forest, claiming they wanted to explore and relax for a while; they boarded the lion, guiding it through the trees a little bit, and looked at their surroundings. They smiled, pushed their glasses up, and practically sprinted outside. As they took in the view around them, the stress seemed to melt away and their mind cleared for the first time in months. It was odd, how such a simple place could change the way people think. They had made their way to sit down, with their back against a tree, when they heard a high pitched squeal. When they looked around, they didn't see anything at first, but then the squeal came again, louder this time, and Pidge looked behind them. There, sitting on the ground in a small ball pile of leaves, was the fluffiest kitten they'd ever seen. A smile crossed their lips, a soft and welcoming smile, and they knelt down towards it. Holding their hand out for a couple seconds, they allowed the kitten to be reassured that they wouldn't hurt it, and it began to sniff their hand. Pidge didn't move, but instead chose to wait for it to come to them. One last squeal, and the kit had decided that it liked Pidge, before immediately clawing it's way up their sleeve. It stopped right on their shoulder, tucked neatly under their hair, and Pidge protectively put a hand around it.

"I think I'll name you Loki." Pidge decided, pressing the kitten to their face softly. It mewled in approval, and Pidge hummed as they pet it. It was the fluffiest kitten they'd seen, and they guessed it was a maine coon; it's fur was long and elegant, probably double the size of the kitten itself, and had stripes and spots and varying shades of brown and black. Pidge liked it's eyes the most, being an almost yellow green color, a gorgeous contrast to it's fur. After a few minutes of playing with the kitten, Pidge found out that it was a female (though they decided to keep her name Loki anyways), that she was fascinated with his hair, had an obsession with climbing all over Pidge and nipping at their hand (Pidge encouraged this behavior), and liked chicken and turkey. They didn't want to admit it, but Pidge found themselves quickly growing attached to Loki, playing with her constantly and doing everything with her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope everyone's wrapped up whatever you're doing. We have to leave soon, so come back to the ship now." Shiro's voice cut in through the com, startling Pidge awake. They must have fallen asleep in the lion, as one look outside showed the sun setting past the trees. Pidge groggily looked down at the pile of warmth that sat on their lap, curled up in a ball and sleeping contently. With a loving smile, Pidge delicately picked Loki up and moved to pick up their helmet, placing her gently into it and went to the ship. They hoped nobody would see them coming out of the hangar, but of course, in comes Lance, his face red and his eyes puffy.

"Hey, Pidge." Lance said in an uncharacteristically drained voice as he walked by. Pidge stared at him with a blank face before furrowing his brow and grabbing his wrist. Lance stopped, turning around, and was surprised to see Pidge lean in and hug him. Lance hugged the shorter paladin back, a sad smile on his face. "Well, aren't you especially loving today?"

"I know when my friends are sad, and as much as you like to think otherwise, I do care. I'm not heartless." Pidge began, hushing Lance before he could say anything. "I know how much family means to you. Hell, I feel the same way; I would do anything to see my family again. Don't worry, Lance. After we're done kicking some major Galra ass, hopefully we can all see our families. But until then," Pidge held his helmet to his side, careful not to jostle it. "I have something to show you."

Lance followed Pidge, curious and amused by Pidge's behavior. They seemed almost...happy. Like when they found Rover. Except this time, it was more than that. Pidge led him to their room, quietly closing and locking the door behind them. Immediately after, Lance sat on the ground, gesturing for Pidge to sit next to him.

"You better promise not to tell anyone about this, but if you do, just know that I'll be forced to take drastic measures." Pidge said, grinning wide and pushing up their glasses. Lance shivered, but quickly nodded and motioned for them to get on with it. After a brief moment of hesitation, Pidge picked Loki up out of the helmet, holding her in their lap as she woke up from her nap. "I found her in the forest a little while ago. She seemed to like me, so I'm sneaking her in. She might be afraid to approach new people, but she'll probably like you soon enough. If you want, I can let you in sometimes and you can play with her when you get lonely or anything. Up to you, though." Lance smiled, his eyes fixed on the kitten and he hesitantly reached his hand toward her, but stopped and looked at Pidge questioningly. Pidge nodded, and Lance began to pet Loki, slowly at first, but quickly growing attached.

"She's so soft!" Lance almost squealed in delight, and when Loki began to lick his finger lovingly, he almost fell over with shock. His smile was huge and beaming, and he couldn't stop laughing and thanking Pidge. This would be as much of a loving pet as it would be a much needed stress reliever. Pidge could see many future visits from Lance to see Loki, and the three found that it helped bond them together even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, as promised, here is chapter 2~

Pidge had spent months with Loki, but she was getting harder and harder to keep a secret. The first few months were easy; because Loki was still a young kitten, Pidge could sneak in some milk and soft meats for her to eat without worry. They could bathe her in their bathroom, loud as Loki was throughout it all, after upgrading the bathroom door to be mostly soundproof. They were even surprised that Lance was actually being quiet about it. But as the months passed and Loki got older, she needed a lot more meat to keep her full, and Pidge was noticing the other paladins' suspicions. Hunk was onto them after catching Pidge with a couple days worth of food for Loki, and despite the countless attempts at getting it off with tape, they always ended up with cat fur all over their clothes. Shiro was starting to get worried when Pidge hadn't come out of their room for a day - Loki was getting into a playful mood and couldn't help but play with her. Brows furrowed, face laced with concern, Shiro hesitantly knocked on Pidge's door, and was met with silence. A small thud could be heard on the other side of the door, followed by a door being quickly closed shut.

"Pidge? Are you okay?" Shiro called, tempted to open the door but stopping himself. Before he could say anything else, the door swung open, revealing Pidge on the other side.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks-" Pidge started, but Shiro cut him off.

"Is that a scratch on your cheek? What happened?" Shiro asked, pointing to the red mark on Pidge's face. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" 

"No, I don't know what you're talking about-" Pidge's voice trailed off as Shiro gave them a stern glare.

"Pidge," The older man crossed his arms, listening carefully to the sound of a high pitched meow, seemingly coming from the bathroom. "What's that in the bathroom?"

Pidge stared at Shiro for a short while before heaving a sigh of defeat. "It's a cat. I adopted her after we landed on Earth, and I guess I just...grew attached to her." They pushed their glasses up on their face a little, but refused to look at Shiro. He just placed a reassuring hand on Pidge's shoulder, a soft and knowing smile spread across his face. 

"It's okay, Pidge. I understand. I won't take her away from you, don't worry." He said in a low voice before letting himself in and closing the door behind him. "May I see her? I always did like cats."

"Sure!" Pidge replied, a bright grin on their face as they opened the bathroom door. "Her name is Loki." They said, with Loki sassily walking out to sniff Shiro's arm. 

"One last thing, though." Shiro said as he pet the cat gently. "No more keeping her in here. She'd probably prefer to have a new place to explore."

"Fair enough." Pidge shrugged their shoulders, and watched as Shiro started to play with Loki. They were glad to have an addition to the family

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you notice any mistakes, let me know, or if you want, comment on it letting me know what you thought about it \\(0u0\\)


End file.
